Ciel's Addiction
by motionlessinwhitemichaelis
Summary: "Sebastian... you can't tell anyone..." "I won't tell a soul." Sebastian smiles, putting a finger to the child's lips. "Not a soul..." he whispers, pressing his lips to his masters. SebastianxCiel story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my fellow Kiroshitsuji fans~! This is my first story here on FanFiction, so please no harsh comments! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kiroshitsuji, the characters, or the story line. I do however own any characters i create, this story in particular, and the ideas included in it!**

**Now, the reward for reading all that crap at the top! I give you Ciel's Addiction~!  
**

**-Karatheparawhore**

Chapter One

"It is time to wake up, sir." Sebastian says calmly, ripping open the curtains in Ciel's room, letting in warm, bright sun rays. Ciel let out a small groan and threw his sheets over his head. "I don't want to..." he said quietly, his leg starting to poke out from under the sheets. "Sir, it is time to get up. We have a lot to do today." Sebastian said, standing over him. "Just... leave me be." Ciel mumbles and Sebastian sighs.

"Wake up, please?" he asks. Ciel slowly sits up in his bed, a groggy look in his eye. "I don't want to work today." He says, slowly sliding out from under the sheets and standing, making his way to the bathroom. Sebastian watched him walk out of the bedroom, a bit confused. Ciel wasn't doing things in order. Sebastian always dressed him before he went to fix his appearance. The butler tried to take it off his mind as he started to gather Ciel's attire for the day.

"Sebastian, could you come in here to dress me today?" Ciel asks from in the bathroom. "Yes sir..." Sebastian says, a weird tone to his voice. He quickly picked up the clothes off the bed and made his way into the bathroom where Ciel stood. Ciel was only in his boxers, sitting on the counter. "What's with the change of routine, sir?" Sebastian asks, starting to pull his pants over his waist.

"I don't know... i just felt like changing it up today, that's all." Ciel said quietly, standing up and letting Sebastian button the pants.

Sebastian started to reach for Ciel's jacket, which was sitting on the counter, when Ciel quickly stopped his hand. Sebastian stared. "Sir, what are you...?" "Shut up." Ciel commanded, staring into his butler's eyes. "I don't seem to understand what y-" "I said to shut up..." Ciel mumbled, his eyes glossy. He put a hand on his butler's shoulder, quickly leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

Ciel then stood up, panicked. He took his hand off of Sebastian's shoulder and took his jacket off the counter, rushing out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, slamming the door. Sebastian stood there, shocked. Had his master just... kissed him? That was absurd. Yet, here he was, having just witnessed that very scenario.

Sure, Sebastian had felt close to his master like that before... but he would never dare to attempt anything sexual. It was a risk. A risk he didn't want to have to take. He had always thought of what his master's thoughts of him might be, and if he even cared for him at all. Sebastian was flustered.

He slowly stood up, fixing his jacket and walking over to Ciel's room. He quietly knocked on the door. "Sir...?" he asked calmly.

"Go away Sebastian." Ciel's voice came muffled through the wooden door. It sounded as though he might be crying. "Sir, i want to know if you're alright..." Sebastian tried, jiggling the door knob. It was locked. "Go away." Ciel said once again, his voice weaker than the first time he had spoke. "But, sir, i..."

"I said to go away, Sebastian! That is an order!" Ciel yelled from in the room, his voice stern. Sebastian looked down, a bit hurt. "Y-yes sir..." he said quietly, slowly turning and leaving the door to go into his room and think.

**Wow. That was short, and it sucked. **

**I promise there will be longer and better chapters in the future! ********... I believe the second chapter will go up either tonight or tomorrow, i haven't figured it out yet.**

******Don't worry guys, i'm not one of those authors that writes three chapters and never comes back to finish it! I'm here to stay!**

******Please review! Reviews make me happier than Ciel when he finds the Catnip Tequila! c:**

******~KaraTheParawhore**


	2. Chapter 2

Im back! I am SOOO sorry this is a late update! I have summer school now, so... -shoots self-

Yeah. It is early in the morning right now so i apologize if this sucks!

I give you chapter two of Ciel's Addiction!

Chapter Two

Ciel threw off his eye patch in anger after he heard Sebastian leave the other side of the doorway. "God damnit why did i do that?!" he yelled, fighting back tears. He quickly slid to his knees at the foot of his bed, putting his head in his hands, clenching his blue-grey hair in his fingers. "Im such an idiot..." he mumbles, laying his forehead onto the floor. "He doesn't care for me and i know it..." he says just above a whisper, his voice then choking, trying to fight tears once more.

He eventually sat up slowly, looking over at the window. The sunlight had gone away. It was raining. "Its funny how the weather always seems to connect with my mood..." he says to himself, closing one side of the blinds. "I dont think i ever want to come out of my room again." he said, sitting down onto his bed and sighing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Ciel's bedroom door. "B-bocchan?" Sebastian asks calmly, standing at the door. "Come in..." Ciel says quietly, quickly scrambling to sit on his bed. Sebastian slowly opened the door, looking over at Ciel. "Are you alright? You had quite a bit of anger earlier." The butler says, sitting down next to him. "I am fine." his voice is barely audible, looking down at his shoes.

"Are you sure, master? You seem a bit distressed..." Sebastian tries to look at Ciel, but he keeps moving his face away from his vision. "I... may have a bit of a problem, but... its nothing to concern yourself with!" Ciel says quickly, looking up at Sebastian. "Alright... Are you planning on doing nothing all day?" Sebastian asks. "I believe so." Ciel sighs, running a hand through his hair. He stands slowly and stretches, walking over to where his eye patch landed and picked it up, setting it onto his bed table. "Wont be needing this, then." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay...?" Sebastian asks. Ciel nods. "Just a bit tired still, i suppose." he dismisses the question, refusing to look at Sebastian. "You know i will find out eventually, my lord..." "That day had better be distant..." He mumbles to himself.

"Lets just... head downstairs. Im sure the others are waiting for us." He says quickly, grabbing his coat from Sebastian and slipping it on, heading out the wooden bedroom door. "I will find out soon enough, bocchan..." Sebastian smiles deviously after Ciel left, then standing and heading after him to begin the already half gone day.

Me: Wow this story is turning out better than i thought...

Ciel: Yeah, sure it is... I dont like it.

Me: Shut it or i'll take you out of the story all together!

Ciel: Fine... o.o

Sebastian: -sits next to Ciel- I actually quite enjoyed the story so far, my lord.

Ciel: ...

Me: ...

Alois: ...

Me: ... well that was unexpected.

Ciel: ... -turns red-

Alois: Look, Phantomhive is blushing~!

Ciel: Shut it, Trancy!

Alois: -takes Ciel's tea cup- ooh look, im Ciel Phantomhive! I drink tea! Im a spoiled little blueberry poptart that doesnt know how to have fun! Meh meh meh~ -drinks tea and spits it out- THIS TEA TASTES LIKE SHIT.

Ciel: ... Trancy i sware to god i am so close to beating you with my pimp cane...

Me: -sits next to Sebastian with a bowl of popcorn- this is getting good...

Sebastian: -watching quietly-

Alois: -Ciel's voice- NO MEYRIN, I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH MY BUTLER!

Ciel: Alright, thats it... -gets up and grabs his pimp cane-

Alois: MEYRIN, I NEED MORE BLOODY CIGARETTES!

Ciel: I am giving you five seconds to run as though Satan himself decided to drag you down to hell through the floorboards...

Alois: -laughs high pitched and starts to run away clumsily- NO, PINK FURRY HANDCUFFS DO NOT TURN ME ON!

Ciel: five...

Alois: OH, SEBASTIAN! I WANT TO BE ON TOP THIS TIME! THATS AN ORDER!

Ciel: four...

Alois: I DONT CARE WHAT THE YARD THINKS! IM THE QUEENS GUARD DOG!

Ciel: three...

Alois: IM SORRY I DIDNT GET YOU A GIFT FOR VALENTINES DAY LIZZIE! I WAS TOO BUSY BEING DIRTY WITH SEBASTIAN ON SKYPE!

Ciel: two...

Alois: YES SEBASTIAN, I WILL LICK YOU UP AND DOWN WITH MY KITTY CAT TONGUE!

Ciel: one...

Alois: SEBASTIAN I DONT CARE IF ITS ILLEGAL I WANT YOU- oh shit~! -runs away-

Ciel: GET OVER HERE YOU FUCKING HOOKER! -chases Alois out the door-

Me: what... the... hell... e-e

Sebastian: i... really dont know anymore... q-q

Me: Well, that just happened... Dont forget to review and pm me suggestions! Oh, and i also want you guys to-

Alois: -runs back in and hides behind me- SAVE ME!

Me: Lol nope. -tosses him away from me-

Ciel: -runs in and beats him with his pimp cane-

Sebastian: -stares- o-o

Ciel: -dusts off coat, santisfied; walks away-

Alois: ... -whimpers, high pitched- CLAAAAaaadddeeee~ ;-;

Me: ... Just... review guys... o_o

-KaraTheParawhore


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, im back! And i loved how you all liked my bit of randomness in the authors note~! I appreciate the comments as well! Gosh, so much to be happy about for this story! I am going to be doing those in almost every chapter now, just because you all loved it~. c:

By the way, i always loved Pluto in the show, so... lets just pretend he's still at the manor. -no spoilers... squee~-

Disclaimer: I dont own Black Butler or any of the characters, only the plot of this story in particular!

Now, for chapter three of Ciel's Addiction!

Chapter Three

Ciel quickly rushed down the stairs, slipping on his coat and scampering into the dining room. Meyrin and Finnian were happily chattering as he came down the stairs, then coming to his attention. "Good morning, sir~!" Meyrin said in her normally cheery tone. "Good morning, Meyrin." Ciel said simply, not paying much attention to the two as he sat down in front of his breakfast plate. "Where is Bardroy?" Ciel asks the servants as he takes a bite out of a scone.

"I believe he's outside with Pluto..." Finnian says, looking over at the maid who nodded. "He's started to grow fond of him." Meyrin states, and Ciel chuckles in response. "That's good, i suppose..." he nods, wiping some crumbs off of his fingers. Sebastian then came down the stairs, Meyrin and Finnian quickly snapping to attention. "Good morning, sir!" they say in harmony, standing up tall.

"No need for that." Sebastian dismisses, waving his hand at them. "I don't seem to have any work for you today." he says, walking into the other room. Finnian and Meyrin stared in confusion. "I guess he's in a good mood today?" Finnian suggests, and Meyrin nods. "Apparently."

Suddenly, the sound of pouring rain came into the manor, followed by the slamming of a door, and the scampering of Pluto's feet. "Get back here~!" Bardroy called out, chasing after the dog, who only barked in response. Pluto came running into the dining room and leaped on top of Finnian, bringing him to the ground. Finnian laughed happily as Pluto barked at him. "Hello there, Pluto~!" he said, smiling.

Bardroy came rushing into the dining room, then slowed to a stop when he saw Pluto and Finnian. "Looks like he wanted to see ya, eh Finny?" Bardroy chuckles as Pluto shakes his head, spraying water across the floor. "I guess so~!" Finnian laughs, petting Pluto on the head. "You should hurry and clean that mess before Sebastian sees it..." Ciel remarks, smirking, motioning his fork towards a trail of rain water and muddy footprints left from the dog. All of their jaws drop at once.

"Hurry up and clean it before Sebastian sees!" Bardroy says, throwing off his coat and putting it on a chair, scrambling to grab cleaning supplies. "Im on it!" Meyrin squeals, grabbing a bucket and sponge, starting to scrub at the muddy prints on the floor. Finnian quickly joined Meyrin, scrubbing the floors. Ciel chuckled. "I swear these people are my source of entertainment around here..." he mutters to himself, snickering at his own comment.

Pluto barked happily and ran across the dining room, slipping on the now slick flooring and crashing into the bucket of water Meyrin had gotten. "Oh no, Pluto! Look what you did!" Bardroy chuckled, walking back into the room as Meyrin scrubbed at the flooring and Finnian frantically wiped up the water from the bucket. Bardroy pet the dog who barked and nudged his side, then happily scampering out of the room. "Sebastian is in the library, you two... there's no rush." Bardroy says, bending down to help Finnian start to wipe up all of the water. "Good! There's no way we would have been able to clean this up in time!" Finnian said as Meyrin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meyrin, would you mind bathing Pluto? He was very wet and muddy, and im afraid he might track more mud in the manor." Ciel says, finishing his breakfast and taking a sip of his tea. "Of course, sir!" Meyrin says, standing up and hurrying out of the room to find the wet demon dog. "You two, finish up cleaning this mess... im going to go see what Sebastian is doing." Ciel says, turning and walking out of the room. "Yes sir!" Finnian says as Ciel walks away. "So, it seems you're starting to like Pluto?" Finnian asks Bardroy, scrubbing at the dirt and mud on the floor.

"He's a very nice dog, honestly." Bardroy says, picking up the bucket and standing, setting it down beside the table. "Just needs a bit more attention, thats all." he smiles, sitting into a chair at the table. Finnian finishes scrubbing the last of the prints and sits down at a chair as well, exhaling softly. "I wonder why Sebastian and Ciel are being so... nice towards us today." Finnian remarks. Bardroy nods. "Its a bit odd for the both of them..." he replies, leaning his head on the back of the chair. "Noone can ever tell with those two..."

Ciel: I didnt enjoy that one either... too little of me.

Me: shut up. -_-" so negative. god.

Sebastian: I think you're doing a wonderful job with the story.

Me: ... thanks?

Alois: -comes running in, slams the door behind him; clothes tattered- THE FANGIRLS ARE FEEDING.

Ciel: I doubt its you they're after... watch. -grabs Sebastian and opens the door, quickly shoving him out and closing the door; squeals and screams outside the door-

Me: O-O poor Sebby...

Alois: CIEL DONT DO THAT THEY'LL KILL HIM! -opens the door and Sebastian scrambles back inside, his suit torn and hair a mess-

Sebastian: ... -stares at us all-

Me: -stares back-

Alois: -stares back-

Ciel: ... told you so.

Me: lets see how many Ciel fangirls there are! -shoves Ciel out the door-

Ciel: -girly scream of terror-

Alois: BWAHAHAHA. -falls on the ground laughing-

Ciel: -clawing on the door- LET ME IN! LET ME IN! THEY'RE TRYING TO- ONE JUST STOLE MY EYEPATCH!

Me: ... he deserved that. e-e

Sebastian: -holding back a laugh-

Ciel: -prys the door open and runs back inside, a fangirl attached to his head- GET THIS FUCKING CREATURE OFF OF ME!

Alois: Nah~! -keeps laughing psychotically-

Claude: -appears out of nowhere and prys the fangirl off of him, shooting her in the head- the human race is safe. e-e -disappears-

Me: ... what.

Alois: ... I didnt know he could even do that.

Ciel: ...

Sebastian: -picks Ciel up off the floor and holds him in his arms- are you okay, bocchan...?

Ciel: -looks up at him- /

Alois: SEBASTIAN'S A PEDO.

Me: ... i am so done.

Sebastian: -leans into Ciel-

Alois: -holds my shoulders and jumps up and down- SEE?!

Me: O_o Alois you have a problem.

Alois: REVIEW THE STORY OR I WILL CUT YOU.

Me: ... psychotic, but still helpful... e_e

Alois: -squeals as they kiss-

Me: ... i seriously need a life. e_e

~KaraTheParawhore


End file.
